


[podfic] maestro

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brothers, Camping, Gen, Humor, Little Brothers, Podfic, Quest, Singing, Singing Poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kili can't sing, the others can't stand it, and Fili finds the whole situation hilarious."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] maestro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maestro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15992) by sospes. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **  
** **Length:** 00:09:25  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_maestro_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
